But I miss that day
by Lightning Heart sama
Summary: " Enlouquecidos... Será que algum dia sentiremos o mesmo? " :: oneshot dedicada a Lana-hime Uchiha


Naruto infelizmente não me pertence

Não permito nenhum tipo de cópia de nenhuma das minhas fanfics sem minha autorização prévia.

Plágio é crime, e para pessoas sem criatividade!

* * *

Dedicada a **Lana-hime Uchiha **minha amiga, e ajudante de fics.

Espero que goste flor! ^^

**::**

**But I miss that day**

_(Mas sinto falta daquele dia)_

**" **_Enlouquecidos... Será que algum dia sentiremos o mesmo? **"**_

_Desfizemos tudo_

_Mas agora eu desejo que eu tivesse ficado,_

* * *

Me levantei da cama e resolvi parar logo de encarar o teto, não estava ajudando a esqueça-la e nem do que poderia ter acontecido se eu tivesse ficado. Quem sabe estaríamos como os outros? Quem sabe, poderíamos ter aproveitado mais?

Talvez.

Talvez ela estivesse certa quando

* * *

_No quarto dos fundos, ouvi você dizer algo_

_Não queríamos terminar muito cedo_

_Agora parece que há um mundo de distância_

* * *

Disse que estávamos enlouquecidos, e que não importava o por do sol.

Sempre há o amanhã.

Peguei as chaves e naquele fim de tarde me apressei a caminho da praia, era incrível como o meu mundo me lembrava ela a todo momento, como tudo que eu pensava ou fazia de alguma forma me levava a Sakura.

Claro, que a praia não me era o lugar mais indicado. Todos estariam lá. E ela também.

Sakura não parece muito diferente, sempre foi bonita e forte, mas mesmo ambos continuando exatamente iguais eu não a conhecia como pensava, pelo menos quando estou ao seu lado não a sinto aqui, como se ainda estivéssemos distantes.

* * *

_Mas sinto falta daquele dia,_

_Será que um dia sentiremos o mesmo?_

* * *

Cumprimentei todos, inclusive ela que me respondeu com um sorriso e voltou a falar com Gaara e Hinata.

Sakura tinha um jeito estranho com as pessoas, tinha a mania de morder o lábio inferior e sempre mexer nos cabelos pra manter as mãos ocupadas e nunca de olhar nos olhos delas.

Quando estávamos loucos, me lembro de um ano atrás, somente _um ano, _ela ter sorrido e olhado para o céu e depois me dito que não ligava se o sol estava indo embora, que havia luz o suficiente ali para que pudéssemos nós ver.

Me lembro daquele dia em todos os seus mínimos detalhes, e sempre que penso ainda sinto o gosto da boca dela quando nós beijamos sem nos importarmos com o amanhã, eramos tão próximos.

"O que aconteceu?" - Ela não me olhava nos olhos, mexia nas pontas do cabelo ainda com os olhos fixos no por do sol.

Igual aquele dia.

"É triste deixar tudo pra trás." - Ela fixou os orbes verdes em mim. - "Você disse, precisávamos de um limite."

É.

Eu disse.

Afinal, por que eu disse?

* * *

_Parados sob a luz até que acabe_

_Enlouquecidos_

_Alguém teve de estabelecer um limite_

_Um dia, nós voltaremos pra te buscar_

_Um dia, nós voltaremos pra te buscar_

* * *

O sol pintava as nuvens num tom rosa e deixava os cabelos de Sakura num tom dourado, como se ela estivesse brilhando.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Há um ano atrás tínhamos tudo a nosso alcance, tínhamos tudo para dar certo. E eu estraguei. Durante um ano fiquei me martirizando por tê-la deixado até o dia em que eu voltaria pensando que poderíamos voltar de onde havíamos parado.

Tsk.

Mesmo estando do seu lado. - "Nunca me senti tão longe de você, como agora."

* * *

_Não me importo se te conheço_

_Enlouquecidos_

_Triste ter de deixar tudo pra trás_

_Nós voltaremos_

_Um dia, nos voltaremos pra te buscar_

* * *

Sakura não me encarou, mas seu lábio que antes fazia uma linha reta agora possuía um sorriso melancólico.

Ela olhou para trás vendo todos se divertirem, nunca ficávamos muito longe deles, mas sempre estávamos juntos, agora por alguma razão nenhum de nós parecia mais tão confortável perto do outro como antes.

"Sasuke, a última vez que eu estive nessa praia foi há um ano atrás." - Ela parou de mexer nos cabelos, e como uma deixa uma brisa soprou fazendo seus cabelos se soltarem numa dança enquanto ela fechava os olhos de leve apreciando os últimos raios de sol do dia.

"Eu me lembro."

Claro que eu me lembrava.

Jamais durante todo aquele ano eu havia me esquecido daquele dia.

Nem por um minuto se quer.

* * *

_Você consegue ver de longe_

_Nós surfávamos naquela onda_

_Cegados pela luz e é algo que eu desejo_

* * *

Foi a um ano atrás naquele mesmo lugar, estávamos sozinhos.

Acho que nunca me diverti tanto na vida.

Nós sentamos na areia no por do sol e ficamos conversando, ou Sakura falava e eu ouvia. Não precisávamos de maiores explicações ou exemplos, simplesmente conseguíamos nos entender só pelo fato de estarmos juntos.

_"Não tem graça! Você nunca se apaixonou!" - Ela havia feito um bico e cruzado os braços, me lembro de ter rido e tido:_

_"Sakura, nós nunca vamos sentir a mesma coisa." - Ela sorriu fazendo uma careta estranha._

_Não falamos mais nada depois disso até ela se pronunciar e quebrar o silêncio. - "Então por que nos entendemos?"_

Aquela pergunta nunca fez sentido pra mim, na verdade eu não tinha uma resposta. Mas Sakura respondeu quando decidiu olhar nos meus olhos. Foi a primeira vez que senti o gosto dos seus lábios.

* * *

_Não queríamos terminar muito cedo_

_Agora, parece que há um mundo de distância_

_Mas sinto falta daquele dia_

_Será que um dia sentiremos o mesmo?_

* * *

Me arrependi de ter lembrado daquele dia quando vi que Sakura não estava mais do meu lado.

Da primeira vez, eu é quem havia saído. Agora, foi ela.

Se apaixonar por uma pessoa é um saco! Bufei me sentando na areia observando o céu a espera da primeira estrela, eu ainda podia ouvir a música que tocava no rádio de Tenten e os gritos do Naruto no jogo de perguntas misturado as risadas de Kiba e Gaara. Todos continuavam os mesmos, era como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se aquele ano não importasse nessa noite, por que estávamos juntos de novo e é isso que importa.

Todos que estavam ali eram meus amigos.

Sakura também era uma _amiga._

Então por que pensar nela assim, me dá um nó na garganta?

* * *

_Parado sob a luz até que acabe_

_Enlouquecido_

_Alguém teve que estabelecer um limite_

_Um dia, nós voltaremos pra te buscar_

_Um dia, nós voltaremos pra te buscar_

* * *

Voltei pra onde todos riam e bebiam. Imediatamente fui arrastado para o jogo de verdade ou consequência onde somente Hinata e Sai não brincavam por serem os únicos mais sóbrios da noite.

Sakura estava entre Ino e Neji sorrindo para a fogueira e rindo junto a todos, absolutamente como era antes.

Não.

Não tão igual assim.

Ino rodou a garrafa que parou apontada para Gaara. Todos riram e assoviaram enquanto o ruivo escolhia consequência.

* * *

_Não me importo se te conheço_

_Enlouquecidos_

_Triste ter de deixar tudo para trás_

_Um dia, nós voltaremos para te buscar_

_Um dia, nós voltaremos para te buscar_

* * *

Claro que não perderam a oportunidade de se beijarem enquanto todos riam.

Era bom estar de volta, mas de novo eu olhava para Sakura e a peguei me encarando também. Não sei se era a luz da fogueira ou se ela havia corado, mas ela virou o rosto sorrindo e falou algo para Gaara que girou a garrafa.

Ela girou uma. Duas. Três. Quatro vezes até parar entre mim e Neji.

* * *

_Vamos nos levantar, cair, sendo separados_

_E fazemos tudo isso, porque roubaram nossos corações_

* * *

Tenten fez algum tipo de regra onde eu acabei sendo o escolhido. Só não sei se isso era bom ou ruim.

Gaara fez a famosa pergunta do jogo, todos me olharam em expectativa e sem encarar _aquela pessoa _eu respondi: "Consequência."

Um sorriso malvado se abriu no rosto de Tenten que cochichou algo no ouvido de Gaara, mesmo sob os meus protestos de que isso não valia. Gaara sorriu malicioso.

E sim.

Ele apontou para Sakura enquanto me dava a sentença do jogo.

Definitivamente, o vermelho no rosto de Sakura não era culpa da fogueira ao longe.

Aquela foi a segunda vez que senti o gosto da sua boca. Claro que dessa vez foi muito mais barulhento cheio de gritos e assovios, mas Sakura o gosto era ainda melhor do que eu me lembrava.

* * *

_Vamos acender os céus ou ignorar as luzes_

_E fazemos tudo isso, porque roubaram nossos corações_

* * *

Eu me lembrava como era.

Mas nunca uma lembrança é tão boa quanto a própria sensação.

Nos beijamos um ano atrás, e exatamente um ano depois nos beijamos de novo. Algo me dizia que o meu destino estava gostando de tirar uma com a minha cara.

Não queria me separar da Sakura, e não senti hesitamento por parte dela. Talvez, não fossemos ainda os mesmos de um ano atrás. E nem sentíssemos exatamente as mesmas coisas. Talvez para ele aquilo fosse só um beijo.

* * *

_Parado sob a luz até que acabe_

_Enlouquecidos_

_Alguém teve de estabelecer um limite_

* * *

Independente do que fosse verdade ou não.

Dessa vez, eu ia ficar até o final.

* * *

_Um dia, nós voltaremos para te buscar_

_Um dia, nós voltaremos para te buscar_

_Não me importo se te conheço_

_Enlouquecidos_

* * *

Não deixei que ela se afastasse muito e mantive as nossas testas coladas esperando ela abrir os olhos.

Sakura ficava ainda mais bonita quando estava corada. Dessa vez, todos os nossos amigos estavam calados, acho que na expetativa pelo grande momento, ou talvez só estivessem curiosos mesmo pela reação de Sakura.

Mas tanto eles quanto eu. Tínhamos que esperar ela abrir os olhos.

* * *

_Triste ter de deixar tudo para trás_

* * *

Ela abriu os olhos ainda com a respiração ofegante. Estava agora tão corada quando a própria Hinata toda vez que o Naruto a beijava.

Sei que ela ainda se lembrava de um ano atrás quando tudo que nem tínhamos ainda já havia acabado, mas dessa vez eu iria fazer a coisa certa. Claro que corria o risco de levar um baita tapa dela, mas a resposta valia o risco.

O rádio da Tenten continuava tocando, uma música que ao reparar na letra estava começando a me incomodar.

* * *

_Um dia, nós voltaremos para te buscar_

_Um dia, nós voltaremos para te buscar_

* * *

"Sakura..."

"Hun?" - Sorri de canto.

"Quer namorar comigo?" - Foi difícil ouvir a resposta dela já que o volume do rádio parecia dez vezes mais alto agora e nossos amigos também não ajudavam com a gritaria, sorte que eu podia ler seus lábios curvados para cima de um jeito contido enquanto eu lia na sua boca.

"Sim."

Ótimo. Agora eu só precisava desligar aquele maldito rádio.

* * *

_Minna!_

_Uma oneshot bem fofa pra vocês._

_Pra quem não entendeu, é uma narração do Sasuke num dia/noite na praia depois de um ano longe de Konoha e da sua amadita Sakura!_

_O resto, ele mesmo explica U.U_

_._

_Então, a oneshot merece REVIEWS? ^^_

_._

_Novamente, digo que dedico esse espacinho aqui a minha amiga **Lana-hime Uchiha**_

_Fofissima que sempre me apoia e me ajuda com a BHNS!_

_Bein, espero que tenha gostado do presente! :D_

_ **P.s.:** A música refente na oneshot é **We'll Be Coming Back** do Calvin Harris (ft. Example) musica linda! Livrissima para quem quiser!_


End file.
